


Good One

by winniethepool



Category: Broccoli - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, M/M, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethepool/pseuds/winniethepool
Summary: wherein Boun and Prem bid their goodbyes after their last fanmeet for HEMP ROPE: THE SERIES
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls ignore typos and grammatical errors hehe

" _The show is done, we made it, thank you, pao,"_ boun said while looking at prem with a smile with his face.

" _You are avoiding me since yesterday, is there something wrong, pao?"_ he added.

" _Nothing Phi, I'm just tired...I guess?"_ prem answered.

_"Hahaha, you are tired since yesterday that's why you're not talking to me?"_ boun sarcastically asked.

_"Uhm."_

_"Pao, what's wrong? I'm not used to this, please tell me, so that I know what should I do?"_ boun added.

_"Uhm, the show is done, how about us? are we..done?"_ Prem asked while holding back his tears.

_"Is your decision still the same, phi? You know your age is not that old, why are you thinking like that?"_ Prem added but this time there are tears that are falling from his eyes.

_"Pao..."_

_"Just answer me, Phi."_

The venue was dark. The only ones that was left are the both of them. Boun did not answer the question instead he's just looking at Prem who's wiping his tears now.

_"Oh, you don't have to answer me, Phi. Your eyes..your eyes speaks a lot but I'm wondering, why most of it are...goodbyes."_ Prem smiled while turning his face away from Boun.

_"Pao, listen to me as I said on the interview we don't know what the future holds for us, right? That's why Im doing this, that's why im letting this career go_ ," boun answered but this time he is the one who's tearing up.

_"But you, you can go further. I'll stay with you as long as I can, Pao please."_ he added.

_"You will stay with me but you're letting go of this career? I can't understand you, Phi. Did I do something wrong that you've come up with that idea? Is it because I'm not that showy or what? Do you really think that I can go further in this industry without you? Phi, that ain't it. I started my journey with you, I wanted to end it with you, I even asked you to stay because I wanted you to be with me for long, but..."_ prem said while sobbing.

_"Pao, i know i said those words but can't you atleast understand me? Im scared...im scared of what the future holds_." boun answered.

_"I don't know Phi, I don't know why you're being like this. I don't know why you are so scared of our future when basically we can face it TOGETHER."_ prem furiously answered.

_"I love you but I have to let you go."_ Boun said while staring at prem's eyes.

_"This is easy for you right? then fine, go. If that's what you want. But Phi, I can't promise you that I will be okay with this. I can't talk to you right now. I need to leave."_ prem stands up then leave boun at the stage, alone.

_"If you love me, why did you let me go. Have a good one, Phi."_ Prem whispered to himself while walking away.

_"I'm sorry Pao, i know someday you will understand why I'm doing this. I'm so sorry."_ boun said with his hand placed in his heart.

Boun chose to stay in front of the camera because he realized what Prem told him. 

Unfortunately, Prem haven't heard about it because he disappeared after the last fanmeet of Hemp Rope. 

Boun stayed in front of the camera waiting for Prem to come back. Waiting for the love that he had lost.

_"No matter what happen, I will wait for you. I love you too much for me to forget you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab with @pawinthepool <3


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the industry for two years, Prem is now ready to face Boun. He realized that he can't just stay still and not see him, atleast not after hearing the news about his most beloved Phi. Prem just couldn't stop himself from seeing Boun. His P'Boun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second & last chapter btw :)

_"Boun and Praew have chosen these rings to represent the unbreakable circle of life and love. Please place them on each other’s ring fingers and repeat after me._ " the priest said.

It's been two years since prem disappeared from Boun's life. Boun waited for Prem but unfortunately, his parents pushed him to marry Praew bcs it was their wishes.

_"I give you this ring/ to remind you of this day/ when in front of our closest community/ we vowed that our love can overcome all things/ that our love unites, inspires and celebrates/ and will continue do so for the rest of our lives._ " the couple stated to each other

**Prem, I'm sorry.**.

_"It is now my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife_ ," the priest stated.

**Prem, I'm really sorry.**.

Boun looked at their guests. His parents are crying because of joy. His friends are cheering for them. But Boun's eyes locked with another man's black orbs. The man was standing in front of the open gates of the venue with his perfectly tailored suit. Even after two years, his eyes speak the same words. . 

_"Pao.."_

Fluke and Ohm noticed that Boun was looking somewhere, when they looked at the direction where Boun was looking, they were shocked, it's Prem. 

_"Phi, even on your marriage, I'm late, wish you happiness,"_ Prem whispered to himself 

_"Boun, you may kiss the bride"_ the priest added.

Boun didn't move an inch. His wife pulled him closer for a kiss. Tears fell down from his eyes. He's not happy. He was disappointed to himself because again, he didn't fight for Prem.

_"I'm sorry, Phi, you deserve all the happiness. I'm proud of you_ ," Prem said from afar because he can't enter to the hall. He doesn't want to bother the ceremony at all. Prem decided to just go because seeing Boun happy is already enough for him.

When Prem started to walk away, someone grabbed his arm.

_"Pao._." the man who grabbed Prem said.

_"Fluke,_ " Prem said with a smile on his face

_"Let's go in. We missed you. Where have you been?"_ Fluke, Prem's best friend, said.

_"I need to go now, Fluke. I have something important to do. I just dropped by. Can you say congratulations to Phi for me?"_ Prem said with a smile but you can see that he's hurt.

_"Prem, he waited for you. You haven't contacted us for about two years. What happened to you?_ " Fluke worriedly asked.

_"Ah... So he haven't read my letter,_ " Prem said to himself

_"Huh? What letter, pao?"_ Fluke asked.

_"Ah.. nothing, haha. By the way, I'll go now, I need to get my stuffs on my apartment, we can hang out sometimes, I will move now to my parent's, for good."_ Prem said.

_"Huh? You're not with your parents for all those 2 years? Where have you really been, pao?"_ Fluke asked.

_"Uhm.. I will tell you soon haha, good bye, Fluke,"_ Prem said.

Prem walked away.

In the hall, the ceremony was done. Boun hurriedly asked Ohm if it was really Prem.

_"Fluke ran after him,_ " Ohm said.

When he got no response from Boun, Ohm was certain something's troubling his friend's mind.

_"Boun, are you.. okay?_ " Ohm added, even if he already knew what Boun's answer is.

Fluke ran towards them after Prem left.

_"Did you guys talk?"_ Boun asked 

_"Yeah"_ , Fluke said with a nod. _"But only for a short while. He said he has somewhere to go and it seems urgent."_ Fluke added. Boun was about to walk away when Fluke started talking again. _"By the way, Prem mentioned about something. I have no idea what it is about though._ ".

_"Boun, you haven't been into Prem's apartment since he left right?"_ Ohm asked.

_"Uhm, I can't,"_ Boun answered.

_"What if there's something important in there, like letter or what?"_ Fluke said.

_"A letter? Boun, what if he's waiting for you somewhere that was stated in that letter?"_ Ohm added.

_"Fuck!"_ Boun shouted then started to run away from the wedding hall.

Boun, with tears on his eyes, left his own wedding to get that letter.

_"What if Ohm was right... What if Prem was waiting for me somewhere that was stated on that letter. What if it wasn't me who was waiting for him. What if it was him who's waiting for me. Fuck, Boun! What did you do? What should you do now?"_ Boun whispered to himself while sobbing.

Boun finally arrived at Prem's apartment. As he go near the apartment he noticed that the door was open.

_"Pao._."

Boun opened the door and he was right, it was Prem. He doesn't know what he feels right now. He was happy because he finally saw again his Pao. He was disappointed to himself because of the letter that Pao left. He was guilty because he knows that he's already married.

Prem noticed that someone was standing at the door. When Prem turn his head to look at who is it, he was stunned. It was Boun.

_"Phi..."_ Prem said

_"Phi, why are you here? You have a wedding, right?"_ Prem asked genuinely.

_"Phi, you shouldn't be here_." Prem added.

_"Phi, you should go now. I will also go now. I will close the apartment na,_ " Prem stated.

Prem stood up and he is ready to leave but boun pulled him close for a hug.

_"Pao, I miss you. I miss you so much_ ," boun utterly said.

_"I miss you too, Phi, can you let me go now, I can't breathe_ ," Prem stated but Boun didn't let go of Prem instead, he pulled him closer.

" _Phi, stop it_ ," Prem said but Boun still didn't let him go.

_"PHI, YOU ARE MARRIED ALREADY, CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO?"_ Prem shouted but he was crying. 

Boun let Prem go who is crying right now. Boun couldn't also hold back his tears. You can see on their eyes that both of them are hurt. 

_"Phi, I need to go na_." Prem said.

_"You will go again? You will leave me alone again? Haha, you're really good at leaving, huh"_ Boun sarcastically asked.

Prem did not answer Boun just like how Boun did not answer Prem's question the last time they talked. The both of them are just standing facing with each other. You can feel that they are longing for each other but they know that it's not right.

_"Pao, the letter.."_ Boun asked.

_"What letter?_ " Prem answered.

_"I know that you wrote a letter for me that day, give it to me,"_ Boun said.

Prem looked at Boun with a smile. " _You don't have to read the letter, phi. Look at you now. You are happy already, and I am happy that you are happy. Just forget about it."_

_"You don't have to worry about me, phi, I'm okay. You know how much I love you, right? That's why I'm happy seeing you being married_." Prem added.

_"Goodbye, Phi"_

Prem started walking towards the door of his apartment when Boun started talking, " _You will leave again without understanding me."_

_"What do you want, phi?!_ " Prem answered but this time he was irritated because if Boun asked what happened to him for the last two years, he can't give him the answer that Boun wants to get.

_"The last two years, where are you?"_ Boun furiously asked. 

**fuck...**

_"You don't have to know, phi, it's not important,_ " Prem answered without looking into Boun's eyes 

_"I tried to find you everywhere! I called and texted you many times but I can't fvcking find you!_ " Boun said.

_"I told you, you don't have to know, phi! It won't change anything,_ " Prem said.

_"It's been two years since I haven't eaten and slept right because I'm worried about you! You just have to answer my question, is that hard for you?_ " Boun started crying.

_"You should thank me, phi, for leaving. Look at you. You already found your other half. You don't have to ask me where was I. It's already done, Phi. It's done."_ Prem said. He tried to hide what he feels inside but he can't stop himself for crying.

_"I really need to go, phi_ " he added.

_"Pao, I deserve an answer. I just want to know where were you. That's it. Just answer me then I'll let you go._ " Boun said.

_"I'm tired, phi. Can't you just let me go? Please. Stop making it hard for the both of us. Just forget everything. Everything about me._ " Prem begs Boun.

_"Pao, please. Just answer me. I'm begging you_." Boun kneeled while sobbing. " _Pao, please_..."

_"Phi..please, stop doing this_ " Prem said while sobbing.

_"Please."_

Prem kneeled facing boun.

_"Phi, I was in coma."_

Boun was shocked hearing what Prem said. 

_"After we talked, I tried to write you a letter but I've realized that if I asked you to stay personally, you will stay."_ prem can't stop himself from crying.

_"Pao.."_

_"I tried to run towards you. Unfortunately I was hit by a vehicle. When that happened, I was scared that you might think that I left you behind. I was scared that when I woke up, you will have someone new, I was scared that I may not have said how much I love you"_

The room feels so empty. The only thing that you can hear is Prem telling Boun what happened to him while stopping himself from crying.

_"I was in coma for 2 years. When I woke up the very first thing that I've asked was what happened to you. Did you chose to stay on cam or you are now working offcam_ " 

" _Pao, I chose to stay because of you, because of us_." Boun said.

_"Uhm, I know, phi, that's why I'm proud of you. Do you know that you look more attractive when you are acting haha_ " Prem jokingly said.

_"When I was in the hospital, I was so happy when I saw you on a news because that means that you've stayed but I was kinda shocked because the news about you, it was your marriage announcement._ " Prem added.

_"Pao, I'm....sorry. I'm..really..sorry."_ Boun utterly said.

_"No, phi. Don't be sorry. It was me who's late._ " Prem said.

_"I'm sorry I was late. I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. I'm sorry that you feel hurt right now. I'm sorry that I've tried to go to your wedding. I'm sorry, phi."_ Prem added.

_"Pao, no.. can you please stay?"_ Boun asked Prem.

_"Phi, you are already married. I guess we are really done here. Let's stop it here."_ Prem said with tears falling from his eyes.

Prem move his lips towards Boun's forehead. Prem gave Boun a kiss on his forehead.

_"Always remember that you hold a special place in my heart, Phi."_

**Heck, you own my heart,** Prem thought.

Prem started to make his way through the door, closing it shut behind him. Boun just stood there, dumbfounded. His head is empty. He couldn't believe Prem walked away from him again, for the second time. He clearly remembers what Prem has said before walking away.

_"I love you... but I should be the one to let you go this time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- still collab with @pawinthepool <3

**Author's Note:**

> \- collab with @pawinthepool (Twitter)


End file.
